Jaina Proudmoore
Człowiek |creature=Humanoid | character = Czarodziej, Arcymag (WRPG); Mag, Arcymag z Kirin Tor (WoWRPG) | affiliation = Sojusz Lordaeron, Kirin Tor, Wielkie Przymierze, Theramore, Nowa Rada Tirisfal | faction = Alliance | occupation = Władczyni Theramore, Czarodziejka | location = Theramore, Pyłowe Bagnisko; Koloseum Krzyżowców, Lodowa Korona; Kuźnia Dusz, Dół Sarona i Halle Odbicia, Cytadela Lodowej Korony | status = Żyje | health = 5,907,158 | mana = 746,240 | relatives = Daelin Proudmoore (ojciec), Derek Proudmoore, Tandred Proudmoore (bracia) | mentors = Antonidas }} Lady Jaina Proudmoore jest liderem niedobitków ludzi z upadłego Lordaeron i głównym władcą wysp Theramore. Jej ojcem był bohater wojny, Daelin Proudmoore, a braćmi Tandred i Derek Proudmoorowie. Jaina ma również przyrodnią siostrę, pół wysoką elfkę, Finnall Goldensword. Obecnie jest jedną z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek świata Azeroth. Życiorys Wczesne lata Jaina zawsze bardzo przeżywała drugą wojnę i bała się o życie swego wówczas walczącego ojca. Miała talent do zaklęć i czarów, chciała zostać czarodziejką. Zawsze bezgranicznie wierzyła w strażniczkę Aegwynn. Dzięki swym zdolnościom udało jej się dostać do Dalaranu, gdzie rozpoczęła swój trening u boku wielkiego Antonidasa. Jako młoda kobieta zjawiła się na dworze króla Terenasa. Tam poznała jego syna, Arthasa. Młodzi bardzo szybko się w sobie zakochali. Razem przeżyli gorący romans. Wkrótce jednak o związku dowiedziały się media, które nie zamierzały dać księciu i czarodziejce spokoju. Pojawiły się plotki na ich temat, a także niezliczone pochwały i obelgi. Dla Jainy przede wszystkim liczyła się kariera, tak więc ona i Arthas rozstali się, postanawiając zostać tylko przyjaciółmi. Trzecia wojna thumb|left|Portret Jainy w Warcraft III thumb|left|Jaina w Warcraft III Jakiś czas później Jaina podsłuchała interesującą rozmowę przeprowadzoną między Medivhem i Antonidasem. Prorok uparcie wierzył, iż zbliża się koniec świata. Jaina ujawniła swą osobę i objęła na swoje barki niebezpieczną misję, polegającą na zbadaniu przyczyn zarazy, szerzącej się na północy kraju. Eskortować ją miał Arthas. Jaina tak więc spotkała się z swoim ukochanym po raz drugi. Wraz z przyjacielem rozwiązała zagadkę skażonego ziarna i odkryła plan nieumarłych. Pomogła również w uśmierceniu nekromanty Kel'Thuzada. W końcu jednak opuściła armię księcia, gdy ten postanowił zrównać z ziemią Stratholme. Zjawiła się tam dzień później. Przywitały ją zwłoki i zapach krwi. Czarodziejka nie mogła uwierzyć, że Arthas był zdolny do tak haniebnego czynu. Spotkała się z nim. Była świadkiem jego wyjazdu do Northrend. Następnie została odszukana przez paladyna Uthera Lightbringera, gdy ten zamierzał poznać plany księcia. Jaina spotkała się z Medivhem, a ten przekonał ją, by zebrała swój lud i poprowadziła go na kontynent Kalimdor, gdyż tylko tam będzie mogła ochronić ludzi przed śmiercią z rąk demonów. Opuściła Lordaeron przed początkiem inwazji, ocalając tysiące mieszkańców przed zagładą. Przybycie do Kalimdoru Przybywszy do Kalimdoru, Jaina odkryła obecność orków na tych ziemiach. Wierząc, że Horda śledziła ludzi, Jaina rozpoczęła walkę, a Grom Hellscream nie pozostał dłużny. Po niszczycielskich potyczkach Jaina wyruszyła w celu odnalezienia miejsca, którego orkowie nie mogłyby zdobyć. Szczyt Kamiennego Pazura okazał się dobrym punktem obronnym oraz miejsce o silnej mocy w środku. Po klęsce w obronie szczytu, Jaina poprowadziła małą grupę wewnątrz góry, z nadzieją odnalezienia siły mogącej pokonać orków, jednocześnie czując, że jest śledzona. Docierając do wnętrza góry Jaina natknęła się na Thralla i Cairne. Mieli rozpocząć walkę kiedy na scenie ukazała się Wyrocznia, którą naprawdę był prorok Medivh. Prorok błagał o zjednoczenie, zaznaczając, że samotnie nie przetrwają przeciw potędze Płonącego Legionu. Jaina niechętnie zgodziła się połączyć siły z Thrallem, dając mu Klejnot Dusz, którego szaman użył do schwytania duszy Groma. Następnie pomogła oczyścić Groma z demonicznej klątwy. Jaina i Thrall kontynuowali przymierze, choć ich siły nie przyjęły tego ochoczo, nawet po śmierci Hellscreama. walczyli z nieumarłymi, ale także ze śmiercionośną partyzantką Nocnych Elfów. Ich przymierze, choć wątpliwe, dawało bezpieczeństwo obu stronom. Thrall obdarowany został wizją. Jaina udała się wraz z nim do wskazanego w wizji miejsca, gdzie spotkali przywódców nocnych elfów, Malfuriona Stormrage'a i Tyrande Whisperwind. Prorok wyjawił im, że nazywa się Medivh, i że powrócił, by naprawić stare błędy. Prosił o zjednoczenie orków, ludzi i nocnych elfów przeciw Legionowi, w przeciwnym razie po kolei polegną. Przywódcy zgodzili się bronić Górę Hyjal. Jaina użyła czaru teleportacji, w celu zwiadu na okolicznych terenach i odkryła, że Archimonde i jego straż zagłady szybko wspinali się na szczyt góry. Obrońcy utworzyli trzy bazy, żeby spowolnić ich postępy. Baza Jainy była pierwsza na drodze Archimonda, więc jako pierwsze poległa, lecz zanim demon mógł zabić czrodziejkę, Jaina teleportowała się z zasięgu Archimonda. Wkróte zniszczona została baza orków, a Jaina użyła resztek energii żeby teleportować Thralla zanim Archimonde mógł go zabić. Założenie Theramore Po klęsce Legionu na Górze Hyjal, Jaina zebrała uchodźców na wyspę leżącą na wschodnim wybrzeżu Kalimdoru, nazywając ją Theramore. Dokładny czas założenia Theramore jest nieznany (źródła różnią się czy stało się to przed, czy po bitwie o Górę Hyjal),ale rola cytadeli jest ważna w historii państwa orków, Durotaru. Kiedy Rexxar zażądał wyjaśnienia wkroczenia ludzi do Durotaru i próby zabójstwa, Jaina zaprzeczyła bycia świadomą tych zdarzeń. Kiedy czarodziejka zgodziła się pomóc Mok'Nathal w śledztwie, odkryli, że sporny przyczółek ludzi został zaatakowany przez nagi. Po spotkaniu z umierającym żołnierzem piechoty morskiej, Jaina okryła, ku swojemu przerażeniu, że jej ojciec postanowił ją odwiedzić. Jaina wstawiła się u Admirała za Rexxarem, ale Daelin nie zgodził się. Rexxar wraz z towarzyszami uciekli, a Thrall zebrał armię, w celu odepchnięcia ataku Proudmoora. Jaina była w rozpaczy. Czuła lojalność względem ojca i narodu, ale doświadczenia z Plagą i Legionem przekonały ją, że małostkowe nienawiści i zemsty są mało ważne. Jaina pomogła Hordzie uzyskać statki od Goblinów i rozkazała własnym oddziałom nie atakować orków podczas szturmu na Theramore. Ostatnie słowy Jainy do ojca to pytanie, dlaczego jej nie słuchał. Krąg Nienawiści Pomiędzy Theramore i Durotarem panował względny pokój przez trzy lata, choć każda ze stron zachowała przezorność względem drugiej. W końcu seria drobnych incydentów morskich zaostrzyła napięcia między dwoma siłami, aż Gobliny, które kontrolowały jedyny neutralny port na tych terenach zaczęły wnosić skargi. Mimo napięć, Thrall poprosił Jaine o pomoc w przeniesieniu stada jaszczurów gromu, których środowisko zostało zniszczone prze tajemniczą operację wycięcia lasów w Thunder Ridge. Jaina zamierzała przenieść jaszczury do niezaludnionej części Mulgore, ale z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że teren był magicznie strzeżony, w celu ochrony pojedynczego rezydenta: Aegwynn. Dawna Strażniczka odrzuciła podziw Jainy, ale uzupełniła lukę w historii napięć między Theramore i Durotarem: pomniejszy demon, Zmodlor odnowił klan Płonącego Ostrza i nastawiał dwie potęgi przeciwko sobie. Jaina i Aegwynn pośpiesznie wróciły na Theramore, gdzie odkryły, że szambelan Jainy został skorumpowany przez Płonące Ostrza. Po uporaniu się z nim, zajęły się Zmodlorem. Demon otrzymał wsparcie w postaci grupy czarnoksiężników. Jaina prawie poległa, ale Aegwynn zdołała użyć swojej życiowej energii żeby ją wesprzeć i Jaina mogła pokonać czarnoksiężników i wygnać Zmodlora na powrót do Upiornej Nicości. Po kryzysie, Jaina i Thrall ustalili podpisanie trwałego paktu o nieagresji, w celu upewnienia się, że wzajemny brak zaufania ich ludzi nie przerodzi się ponownie w wojnę. Wbrew wszelkim przeciwnością, Aegwynn przeżyła, i przejeła wolno stanowisko szambelana Jainy. World of Warcraft: The Comic Jaina pojawia się w World of Warcraft: The Comic, gdzie pomaga Varianowi Wrynnowi w odzyskaniu przez niego tożsamości z pomocą swojego szambelana, Aegwynn. Wrath of the Lich King Po śmierci Bolvara Fordragona, Król Varian Wrynn przygotowuje siły Przymierza na pełnoskalową wojnę przeciw Hordzie. Zdesperowana żeby uniknąć Czwartej Wojny, Jaina teleportuje się do Orgrimmaru, w celu odkrycia prawdy o ostatnich wydarzeniach w Northrend. Tam dowiaduje się od Sylvanas Windrunner, że wybuchło powstanie, i że Varimathras przejął kontrolę nad Undercity. Thrall zapewnia Jainę, że Horda nie ma interesu w wojnie przeciw Przymierzu, i że zajmie się zdrajcą. Jaina zgadza się na zatrzymanie Variana, ale ostrzega, że nie będzie to proste - Bolvar dla był dla Króla niczym brat. Szacunek wobec Jainy okazał się być dobrze ulokowany - siły Thralla (próbujące odzyskać kontrolę nad Undercity) i Króla Wrynna (chcącego odzyskać miasto dla Przymierza i wymierzyć sprawiedliwości Putressowi) ścierają się w Undercity. Nie mogąc pozwolić Hordzie i Przymierzu na otwartą wojnę, Jaina zatrzymuje armię Przymierza (zamrażając im nogi) i teleportuje ich z powrotem do Stormwind. Tajemnice Ulduaru Gdy Brann Bronzebeard dowiedział się, że Yogg-Saron uciekł ze swego starożytnego więzienia w Ulduarze, Rhonin i Jaina zwołali naradę przywódców Przymierza i Hordy w Fioletowej Cytadeli. Gdy Rhonin zapoznawał Variana Wrynna z sytuacją, Jaina zauważyła Thralla i Garrosha Hellscreama, którzy przybyli wcześniej, i próbowała ich zatrzymać, by nie doszło do kolejnej konfrontacji. Nie udało się jej powstrzymać Variana i Garrosha przed rzuceniem się na siebie, jednak król Wrynn odszedł, odmawiając współpracy z Hordą po wydarzeniach spod Bramy Przekleństwa. Jaina głośno zastanawiała się, kto został, by stawić czoła Yogg-Saronowi. Cytadela Lodowej Korony: Zamarznięte Halle Później Jaina przybyła do Zamarzniętych Halli, by zmierzyć się z Królem Liszem i spróbować przemówić do rozumu Mrocznego Władcy w nadziei uwolnienia duszy jej utraconego ukochanego, Arthasa. Poprowadziła niewielką grupę bohaterów Przymierza przez halle Cytadeli Lodowej Korony i wreszcie dotarła do Halli Odbicia. W prywatnych komnatach Króla Lisza Jaina i jej oddział odnaleźli Ostrze Mrozu, miecz, który skradł duszę Arthasa i doprowadził do upadku Lordaeron. Jaina połączyła się z duszami skradzionymi przez Ostrze Mrozu i ku swemu zaskoczeniu pojawił się Uther Przynoszący Światło i objawił przerażającą prawdę. Nie tylko powiedział, że Arthas był maleńką iskierką, która powstrzymywała Króla Lisza przed ostatecznym zniszczeniem świata, lecz również, że by obronić Azeroth, Król Lisz musi zostać zabity a zastąpienie go będzie aktem ostatecznego poświęcenia. Krótko potem do komnaty wszedł Król Lisz, a Uther został wciągnięty z powrotem do Ostrza Mrozu. Zimnym głosem Król Lisz potwierdził słowa Uthera, gdy ta próbowała zdjąć Ostrze Mrozu z piedestału. Król Lisz wezwał Falrica i Marwyna, dwóch kapitanów, u których boku Jaina wojowała podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Gdy Król Lisz wycofał się do prywatnych komnat i wysłał kapitanów na jej sojuszników, Jaina była zdeterminowana, by uratować Arthasa i ruszyła za nim, zanim wrota się zamknęły. Po pokonaniu dwóch kapitanów, sojusznicy ruszyli na pomoc Jaine, by odnaleźć ją na krawędzi porażki, gdy jej dawny kochanek bezlitośnie ją atakował. Jaina ze złamanym sercem zebrała sojuszników i uciekła Ukrytym Przejściem, gdy Król Lisz ich ścigał. Gdy dotarli do klifu, przyleciał Łamacz Nieba i uratował ich w ostatniej chwili. Osobowość Dla obcych niezależność i siła ducha Jainy jest często mylona z nieroztropnością i uporem. Czarodziejka rozwinęła umiejętność odczytywania ludzi i odgadywania ich prawdziwych motywów i intencji. jest podziwiana przez swoich ludzi, gotowa zrobić wszystko, nawet położyć na szali życie, żeby zapewnić im przetrwanie. Jaina szanuje życie w każdej formie i nie pozwoli na skrzywdzenie kogokolwiek w swojej obecności. Przedkłada czyny nad słowa, dzięki czemu czuje wielki podziw dla Thralla za założenie Durotaru i głęboką urazę do Najwyższej Rady Lordaeronu, za niekończącą się i bezowocną debatę wśród jej członków. Życie na Theramore ma swoje ograniczenia, ale Jaina wita przybyszów ciepła kwaterą i serdecznym posiłkiem w zamian za historie o zewnętrznym świecie. Jej ludzie są prości, większość zajmuje się hodowlą i rybołówstwo. Jaina użycz magii przybyszom, łącznie z teleportacją ich na duże dystanse czy przywołaniem żywiołaków, w zamian za informacje i przedmioty mogące ulepszyć życie jej poddanych. Kiedy ci są w niebezpieczeństwie, Jaina ochoczo wspomoże podróżników, którzy mogą obronić Theramore. Jak Thrall, Jaina jest zwolenniczką pokoju między Hordą i Przymierzem, co przysporzyło jej mniejszej popularności od wstąpienie na tron Variana Wrynna. Przed jego powrotem Jaina była, de facto, nieformalnym przywódcą Przymierza. Wrynn nie pragnie pokoju z Hordą, co stawia jego i Janię w opozycji. Czarodziejka nie spierała się o to bezpośrednio, Kiedy komunikowała się z Thrallem ostatnio, robiła to w tajemnicy. Jaina jest ciągle nękana przez wizję Arthasa upadającego w ciemność, obwiniając się za to. Kategoria:Dustwallow Mash NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Historia